battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fleet Guidelines/@comment-27352602-20170202232838/@comment-17969412-20170203001957
I would refrain from giving so-called "superpowers" more "build points" because that does nothing but generate power-creep later on. Having much, much higher build points mean that superpowers can not only keep their position almost indefinitely but it also keeps small navies from ever growing because they have such a handicap. I would also say no to cutting lighter ships and carriers because they are simply not competitive with the current meta of all battleship navies. Hamstringing them further doesn't work. Also, I would either tone down the cruiser's production cost or raise the battleship's production cost. It seems simply unreasonable to think that a standard battlecruiser and battleship costs less than a panzershcieffe. ---- My counter proposal to Nitmitz's "balance" changes ---- *Any battleship: 120 IC *Battlecruisers: 100 IC *Battlecarriers: 100 IC Reason: Since there are caps on the largest of the battleships, normal distribution would mean that everyone would get their battleships eventually either way. Plus, with the cap-cap restrictions on all battleship-classes, there is really no point in making smaller battleships more expensive than the bigger ones. Furthermore, the gap between a standard battleship and a heavy battleship is literally 1 turret. After adding 6 turrets onto a battleship, you get much, much less value per ship. Further hamstringing an already restricted class promotes ship spamming of 6-gunned battleships and battlecruisers. Also, as a general statement, battleships and battlecruisers have become way, way too dominant in the current meta. They are way more cost effective to field than cruisers, have undeniably striking power, and are also capable of being created en bulk through a large variety of classes. By making them more expensive, it gives alternate build paths. ---- Carriers *Super Carriers (TBD): 125 IC *Battle Carriers: 100 IC *Fleet Carriers: 75 IC *Light Carriers: 50 IC *Escort/ Amphibious Carriers: 5 IC There are unbelievably huge jumps in strength as you go from one carrier to the next. Having escort carriers (which are nigh-indefensible on their own) cost 20 points make then worthless. ---- Cruisers *Arsenal Ships: 75 IC (See my past proposals) *Super Cruiser: 75 IC *Heavy Cruiser: 40 IC *Light Cruiser: 30 IC There are several main reasons for this. Unlike most ship classes, "Large Cruisers" have striking power that can threaten ships larger than itself. This is not the case for something like a heavy cruiser, which cannot hope to do any major damage to a proper battleship. However, this by itself doesn't warrant it costing more than a battlecruiser. By making cruisers cheaper, it becomes a viable alternative if a navy wants to project a regional force. Cruisers will never be as useful as battleships, but their anti-aircraft weaponry, missile launchers, and other things make them a viable counterweight to excessive battleship spam. ---- Light ships *Destroyers: 6 IC *Frigates: 2 IC *Corvettes: 1 IC Almost all light ships are nigh-useless on their own, and only act as screens for their larger counterparts. ---- Submarines *SSBNs: 50 IC *Nuclear-powered attack subs: 50 IC *Conventionally powered ballistic missile subs: 40 IC *Conventional attack subs: 25 IC Subs are simply not used at all.